


The Wonder of You & Me

by maderi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Dreams and Nightmares, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gabriel was still Reaper, HEA, Happy Ending, Hope, Hugging, Jack knew all along, Kissing, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reaper76 Reverse Big Bang 2019, Retirement, The explosion never happened, True Love, from a wound, general fluffiness and love, learning to cope, lots and lots of hugging, puppy!, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Gabriel and Jack retire before things can go even more wrong, a wise decision, as it turns out to be exactly what they needed.Question is, can they repair what they lost before it's too late?





	The Wonder of You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the accompanying story to Pastelyanpan's beautiful art, which you can find here ♥️
> 
> https://twitter.com/PastelYanpan/status/1153424250428166147?s=19

The moment they’re both offered a retirement pack, Gabriel finds that he’s just about ready to beg Jack to take it and run away with him. For the better part of their lives, they’ve served the word in any and every way possible. 

Given, they did find each other and managed a few short moments to each other. Their wedding day had been amazing, watching Jack walk up the aisle with his father had just about taken his breath away. Even to this day, Gabriel found himself watching the video from their wedding day. 

They looked so happy back then. 

Twenty years later, things weren’t as well as Gabriel would have hoped. Ever since meeting the lanky blonde in SEP, Gabriel had dreamed of retiring to some old farm, far-far away from war and chaos. 

He had dreamed of children, of early mornings where the sound of little feet would tittle-tattle across the floor before their bedroom door would be swung open and their bed invaded by small ones. Looking at Jesse chewing on his cigar, flirting with just about every living being who breathed, just didn’t feel the same. 

But even though they had both been a parental person for the younger ones in their divisions, children just weren’t in the cards for them. Gabriel had come to terms with that many years ago, was happy with what he had, but he still caught Jack looking longingly at parents wherever they went. He’d get that far away look in his eyes that Gabriel wanted to chase away, but never quite could. 

The life they both dreamed of wasn’t the life they had now. Especially as of late. As tension rose in Overwatch, tension rose tenfold in Blackwatch. The attacks from Talon got worse and in the end, Blackwatch got suspended from active duty. 

Walking around the base, not having anything to do was just about the worst thing Gabriel had ever been put through. That included the SEP experiments too. It left him with time to think, time to reflect and see everything from a new point of view and what he saw didn’t sit well with him at all. 

Jack, his husband, his soulmate, his best friend looked like a husk of his former self. Blonde had given way to white and exhaustion marred his beautiful face, making his otherwise glowing skin, a dull grey. 

How had he never noticed before?

But as the days passed into weeks, Gabriel knew exactly how he had managed to miss the bright flame of Strike Commander Jack Morrison dwindling down to a barely amber. 

With Talon’s dominating attacks, their marriage had suffered. Tension had risen between them, dampening the mood for being close to each other. Gabriel couldn’t quite remember the last time he kissed Jack, nor the last time the still beautiful blonde had kissed him. 

They rarely slept in the same bed back then, Jack opting for sleeping in his office, leaving Gabriel alone in their bed, in their apartment. Well, whenever Gabriel had actually been there. Usually, he had found something else to do, just to avoid running into Jack. 

Neither of them had realized how bad it had gotten until they had both been presented with the retirement deal. For the first time in months, they both found themselves in the same bed, at the same time, with no idea what to do. 

It had been a horrible night where neither of them got any sleep. Tears had been shed by both of them, angry words, despair, exhaustion, sorrow, all emotions bleeding together to the question; do we stop?

Neither of them had been willing to say the words, which should be an indication in itself that a divorce was furthest from what they wanted. But as the hours went by, they both took a chance to trust the other with their feelings. 

Vulnerable and beaten, they had confided in each other, had admitted to their feelings of regret and longing. It had taken them both by surprise that they had longed for the other the whole time. When had they stopped communicating?

As they lay in each other’s arms that morning, they had both come to the conclusion that enough was enough. They had given their lives to the world, but it was time to give what they had left to each other. 

As he lay cradled to Jack’s chest, listening to his steady heart beat, Jack picked up the com and called the head of UN, accepting the terms of the retirement for the both of them. 

Gabriel still remember how relieved he had felt when Jack hung up and cradled him close, kissing the top of his buzzed head. They had slept for the entire day, ignoring the calls, ignoring the knocks on the front door and Athena’s inquiries. 

That was a month ago today. 

Jack had pulled some strings and managed to buy his family’s old farm back. It was a tired-looking place, but with love and time, they had no doubt that they would turn this into their perfect forever home. 

On their very last day, after the farewell party, Jack had packed up their belongings and put them through a horrible drive across what felt like continents. Gabriel thought they would visit Jack’s siblings before deciding what to do next. 

For the first time in their lives, neither man had a schedule to follow. It was both unnerving and liberating at the same time, both of them feeling as if this somehow wasn’t real. But when Jack pulled up to his childhood home in Bumfuck, Indiana, a calm unlike any had replaced the tightly strung ex-Strike Commander.

Before stepping out of the truck, Jack had nervously given him a little box, all wrapped up with a pretty little bow. It was quirky looking, clearly done by Jack himself as the gift wrap paper was bumpy, he’d used too much tape and the bow looked strangled to death. 

Gabriel loved it. 

Grinning, he had opened the little box, confusion filling his head as he stared down at the key laying on a folded paper. Looking up at Jack didn’t clear the questions he had, so he took the key and unfolded the paper inside the box, a moment later dropping both items as he stared wide-eyed at his husband. 

Nervously, Jack twiddled his fingers together, an uneasy tick he’d never quite shaken, as he looked nervously at Gabriel. Hope sparkled in his oh so blue eyes, pink embarrassment spreading across his pale cheeks. 

At Jack’s sudden regret and backtracking, Gabriel had taken his husbands head between his hands and kissed him passionately. Jack had bought them the farm, put their names on the deed and surprised Gabriel with it. 

As they walked into the house, Gabriel noted that all of their furniture and most of their boxes were already placed inside. No wonder Jack had wanted to take the lead with the move. 

Now, looking out over the farm, softly bathed in the orange glow of the rising sun, Gabriel smiles to himself. It was the perfect decision, one he wasn’t sure he would be able to make if it was up to himself. 

In the distance, he can hear the chickens cluck as they get ready for the day. An addition Gabriel had added as a gift for Jack on the second day. 

When he had driven into town to buy some much-needed groceries, as they so painfully discovered the first night, that there were no takeaway deliveries made this far out in the country, he had come to chat with the owner of the store. 

Remembering the Morrison’s well, he expressed his happiness to see the youngest son coming back. Of course, everyone knew the Strike Commander, but Gabriel was taken aback that they all also knew who he was. 

“The hero of the Omnic Crisis that brought us peace. Oh don’t look so shocked, of course, we remember. How could we ever forget?” The old man had said. “We owe our lives to you. Both of you.”

Gabriel had been so uncomfortable where he stood, the hero thing more of Jack’s thing than his. When he left the grocery store, he was four chickens and a cock richer, after the owner showed him an aged photograph of a very young Jack holding a huge chicken. It was the most adorable sight Gabriel had ever seen in his life, so when the owner had given him the picture, Gabriel had almost cried from happiness. 

He had yet to frame the picture, having hidden it from Jack for the time being. The blonde wasn’t much for childhood pictures, too embarrassed by his freckled, toothless, blue-eyed country bumness, to want to share. 

Of course, Gabriel had had his share of childhood pictures from Jack’s mother, but it was something else to have pictures taken by those who knew the family back when Jack was a little boy. The grocery store owner had tipped him off about visiting the town library where there were pictures of the old town fairs. 

“You’ll see when you get there.” He’s said, and Gabriel couldn’t help but race down the street to have a look. 

What met him was something out of a fairytale. Cute as a button in his blue overalls, Jack grinned back at him from different pictures. Aged from three to fourteen, Jack was a part of different pictures from those years fairs. 

Sometimes, he’d be holding onto giant farm animals, in others, vegetables a size so unnaturally big, that Gabriel had to look twice. What took him for a spin though, was the clear happiness Jack radiated in every picture. 

He must have been staring for a really long time when an old lady walked up to him. 

“Isn’t he pretty. That’s our Strike Commander; Jack Morrison. He’s from this very town you know. Used to be something of a trouble maker if I say so myself.” The old lady said fondly. 

“He just retired with his husband this week. It’s a shame someone just bought his fami... Oh, oh but isn’t it... Mr. Reyes. What an honor!” The old lady beamed up at him when she turned to look at him. 

“Are you here with Jack?” She smiled warmly. 

“Yes, ma’am. We just moved in yesterday. Jack actually bought his old farm back.” Gabriel replied politely, feeling a little odd that this woman also knew who he was. 

“That is wonderful news!” She had beamed once more. 

“You are both so very welcome. Oh, I can’t wait to tell Phyllis. You know, she taught all the Morrison kids in high school. She was so proud when you and Jack married, almost as proud as Jack’s parents....” She talked and talked for the better part of an hour until Jack called him and he had to excuse himself. 

He had come to learn that they were good people here in Jack’s hometown. There was really no wonder that Jack had turned out the way he had. With everything he had been told about Jack since moving here, Gabriel wasn’t at all surprised by the lanky blonde that stumbled into the military, grinning widely as Gabriel walked past him on that first day. 

“What are you smiling of?” Jack’s raspy voice came from behind him a second before those long, muscled arms wound around his middle and that stubbled chin came to rest on his shoulder. 

“Just remembering the first time I saw you.” Gabriel replies, leaning his head to Jack’s. 

“Mh..” Jack hums, “You had the prettiest ass in those cargos.”

“Had?” Gabriel asks, quirking an eyebrow at his husband's cheek. 

“Well, I mean, through the years, it has improved greatly.” He answers dryly before laughing and hugging Gabriel tighter. 

“You know, if it wasn’t a crime to beat one's husband, I’d smack you for that comment.” Gabriel grinned as Jack pretended to be offended. 

“Want any coffee?” He asks instead, kissing Gabriel’s cheek before resting his forehead to his husband’s temple.

“No, thanks. I think I’ll start drinking some water instead. With all the downtime, not having to stay alert at all times, I’ve found that coffee only messes with my head.” Gabriel replies, entwining his fingers to where Jack rests his on his stomach. 

“Mmmh, I know what you mean, Gabe.” Jack hums, spreading his fingers to allow Gabriel to intertwine them. 

“It’s beautiful out here.” Gabriel says after they’ve spent some long moments in quiet.

Jack just hums in agreement, eyes closed where his head rests on Gabriel’s shoulder, not really seeing anything. Gabriel smiles at how sleepy Jack is. With being retired, they don’t really have to be up at the crack of dawn anymore, but some habits are hard to get back on. 

As the sun rises, they stand there, cuddling and breathing in the crisp morning air. October is just around the corner and the mornings chilly out in the open like this, but the sun was still warm enough to be comfortable with a light jacket on. 

Gabriel really wasn’t much for the cold, but he always saw the beauty in snow, in frozen mornings and the winter wonderland that in its wake, made way for even greener springs. 

The colors out here were something else too. The wide-open fields, devoid of any crops at the moment, held a beautiful cloud of fog near its open ground, the fog sparkling beautifully in the glow of the rising sun. 

Plants no longer held the vivid green, making way for red, yellow, oranges and browns. It was breathtaking. At times, wild animals would walk across their farm, eating from the apple trees in the garden or the grass from the lawn. 

He had been so excited the first time a deer family had popped in. Standing in the living room window, he had snapped at least a hundred different pictures of them, a smiling Jack sitting in his recliner, quietly reading a book. 

After a month here, Gabriel had found that he never wanted to leave. Everything was calm here, no bussing traffic, shouting voices, no sudden sharp sounds or alarms blaring. 

It was perfectly calm.

*

Gabriel was not calm.

Night after night, Jack had to watch his husband twist and turn in his sleep. Sweat rose on his chilled skin, his heart beating frantically where distress clearly raged havoc inside him. 

Gabriel had had nightmares for as long as Jack could remember, the terrors almost worse than those of Talon itself. He had always felt so helpless where he lay beside his best friend, unable to help chase them away. 

Right now, Gabriel whined in his sleep, the sound breaking Jack’s heart. They both struggled with PTSD, but at least Jack had the luck to sleep better at night, something Gabriel hadn’t had the luck with. After they got together back in SEP, the nightmares had calmed a little, Gabriel managing to find comfort in his sleep by Jack’s closeness. 

But when they had married and Jack got his promotion, they had started up again. Not often, but enough for Jack to notice. Then Talon had come crashing in and Gabriel had steadily gotten worse and worse until he had a nightmare once a night. 

It always seemed to be the same one. 

Gabriel had broken down and told him about it one time when Jack had been unable to wake his husband from the terrors that refused to let him go. He had been drained when he finally came to, tears streaking down his face as he all but hyperventilated, breathing harshly without actually getting any air at all. His eyes had been the worst part, looking at him, but seeing nothing.

Jack had been ready to have Athena force Angela up there when Gabriel has gripped his arm and croaked no. Curling up beside him, Jack had gathered him close, just holding onto him, fear riding him just as hard as his husband. 

An hour later, Gabriel had told him about the recurring nightmare, the foe that haunted him every night. 

In his dreams, Gabriel infiltrated Talon for years, stepping up in the ranks until he was at the very top. He played the part of a double agent, deceiving those who trusted him, his friends, his husband... 

As they had in real life, he and Gabriel had fought constantly, the fights and arguments worsening as the years went by. They didn’t sleep in the same bed anymore, both of them all but moved out of their home to avoid the other, sneering at each other during meetings. 

Ana had died and Blackwatch had been suspended. Genji had left to find peace for himself, the angry ninja storming out of Blackwatch. Then Jesse all but fled the base after an argument with Gabriel and Jack, both of them blaming each other for having caused the young man to go. 

Their fighting would get worse until one night, it would all end. Jack wasn’t supposed to be in the Swiss headquarters that night, but due to them not communicating, Gabriel didn’t know that the heads of UN had called him there on urgent business. 

Rigged and ready to blow, the Swiss headquarters bustling with life, Athena has asked Gabriel if he wanted her to clear the Strike Commander for a romantic dinner. It was their wedding anniversary and they had both forgotten. 

In desperation, Gabriel would run the long-distance of the halls, frantically searching for his husband, until he would eventually, too late, find him. As he burst through the door to see a shocked Jack, he doesn’t know what to say. Instead, an argument starts and Jack is all but deaf to Gabriel’s warnings. 

As the first explosions go off, the fear and confusion in Jack’s face is enough to spur Gabriel on. As the explosion reach their floor, Gabriel shoves them both through the window behind Jack, the glass shattering by the force seconds before the explosion hurls them fast towards the ground many floors down. 

When Gabriel comes through, it is only to see the bloodied body of his dead husband laying limply beside him. The glass has cut long gashes in his beautiful face, blood streaming down his face. Sorrow and anger fill him, clouding his head. 

Vengeful, he becomes Talon’s most effective assassin, in secret hunting down everyone who betrayed them, betrayed Jack. One after one, he plucks the rotten fruits from his list. Gathering new information as he goes. 

It all leads him to Egypt, hunting down a vigilante who has joined a not so dead Ana. The Soldier had the gall to take Jack’s SEP number, to wear it like a tacky mark to taunt Reaper, Gabriel’s Blackwatch codename. 

Shooting the vigilante point-blank feels empowering, enough so that Gabriel, as Reaper, want to see the life leave the idiot’s eyes. 

It isn’t until he removes the Soldiers mask that he’s met with a face he knows all too well. Jack, aged and scarred, stare back at him, his life indeed leaving his body as the blue eyes Gabriel know all too well scowl back at him. Discarding his mask, Jack’s face contorts in anger, an even deeper growl leaving his bloody lips. 

“You!” He growls, “You betrayed me.”

And then, as Gabriel frantically tries to save his husband, Jack dies, hatred twisting his angry face as the blue eyes stop seeing anything at all. Gabriel will howl, scream for Jack and that’s when he will wake from his nightmare, Jack very much alive and well, by his side. 

It had taken him by complete surprise when Gabriel told him about it, and as the years went by, it seemed that his nightmare was becoming a reality. 

Gabriel had indeed infiltrated Talon, had climbed the ladder until the very top. Their marriage had slowly dwindled, their anger and resentment at each other becoming enough to tear them apart. 

But where the nightmare would tip them over, would hit them hard enough to eventually stagger and die, reality had chosen another path for them. 

Gabriel left all his intel to the new leader of Blackwatch, someone he could trust, Jesse. Jack left his position as Strike Commander to Ana, and together, they chose the other, to spend the rest of their life together with the person they knew they loved more than life itself. 

It was a choice he hoped Gabriel didn’t regret. 

He knew that he never would. Even when they were at their worst, Jack longed for Gabriel, to have his husband back in their bed again. A bed he, with the emptiness, didn’t want to sleep in anymore. 

Looking at Gabriel twist and turn now put his nerves on high alarm. It never boded well for either of them if Gabriel worried about something.

Jack had thought about getting them a therapist, someone cleared by Ana to help them work together to manage their PTSD. He hadn’t told Gabriel about it yet, but by the looks of it, he would have to bring the thought up during breakfast that morning. Or maybe while they gathered the eggs from the chickens, that always seemed to be a relaxing task for Gabriel. 

PTSD had always been easier for Jack to handle, but then again, he hadn’t been the Commander of Blackwatch, hadn’t had to do all the dirty work as Gabriel had. 

He had read the reports, could fill in the blanks well enough. In the early days, up until their falling out, they had talked about each mission, sitting on the couch in their home, relaxed and cozy. Gabriel had talked and Jack had listened, offered small words of comfort or advice when needed. 

They had managed. But then the last year happened and by the looks of it, enough damage had been made. 

“JACK!” Gabriel screams as he wakes up, frantically looking around the bedroom. 

The window part of the nightmare then. Heart beating like a stampede, Gabriel sits up in bed and hold his head, long fingers running into his growing locks. Jack always had loved Gabriel’s curls and was happy to see him want to grow them out again. 

“Jack, I...” Gabriel stumbles, gasping for breath. 

He isn’t crying, which indicates that it was the window part of the dream, it is enough to relax Jack a bit as the worst parts of the nightmare hadn’t happened yet. 

“It’s alright, Gabe. It is just a dream. We know it isn’t real.” Jack whispers as he sits up beside his husband. 

Gabriel isn’t ready to be touched yet, Jack knows this, so he keeps his hands to himself, for the time being, instead focusing on talking, knowing that the deep rasp of his voice will calm Gabriel eventually. 

Jack talk about the chores they have to do that day, talk about the new chicken coop they thought about building to expand the numbers of chickens they had. He talked about dinner, about the new book he was thinking about buying. 

“You know, there is this ‘brand new’ thing called e-books.” Gabriel comments dryly as he leans over on Jack. 

Snorting indignantly, Jack kiss the mop of curls on top of Gabriel’s head, wounding his arms around his husband. Gabriel and his devices. 

“It’s not the same, Gabe.” Jack replies with a smile in his voice. They’ve had this argument since they first became friends. 

Jack’s love of old books had always been a part of himself he didn’t manage to erase. Traditional books in this day and age were rare, but some still produced them. 

He had been lucky enough to inherit his grandparent's library when they passed, the only one of their siblings that had any interest in reading traditionally. 

Sure, he owned e-books too, even audiobooks for the days when he was too busy to actually read or just too tired, eyes burning with strain. But in the end, he always loved traditionally bound books. 

Early on, Gabriel had gifted him a pocketbook, to which Jack had snorted indignantly. Since then, Gabriel had gifted him what Jack meant was real books, the hardbacks. 

As their relationship progressed, Gabriel had ended up loving books just as much as Jack did. He would never read them himself, but he would buy books he thought sounded nice and gift them to Jack. Then, after their shits, they would cuddle up on a bunk bed or couch, eventually their bed, Gabriel reclining on Jack’s stomach between his thighs, Jack’s hand scratching Gabriel’s buzzcut as he read aloud from the book. 

“Mhmm...” Gabriel hums, almost a purr. 

“You know you love them too, silly.” Jack smiles into Gabriel’s curls as he leaned down to kiss his husband’s head. 

“I do. I love you, Jack.” He says softly, bending his head backward to meet Jack’s lips. “Thank you.”

Jack kisses him deeply. ‘No need to thank me, baby.’ he thinks but doesn’t reply. They sit there for long minutes, just basking in the warmth from each other. 

He does wait until they’re out collecting eggs to breach the idea of getting a therapist. Gabriel just picked up the last egg, a sparkling white one, the biggest they’ve seen yet. 

“Gabe, I’ve been thinking.” Jack starts and immediately regrets it as Gabriel’s spine goes ramrod straight, his head all but shooting in his direction. 

“About your nightmares.” He adds quickly and is happy to see Gabriel relax, if only slightly. 

“Would you be alright seeing a therapist?” Jack asks softly, holding up his hand before Gabriel can protest. “I want to see one for myself and I thought that maybe you wanted to do the same. I need help. Professional help with my own PTSD... Shut it, Gabe. You know you have it too. And I think it would help if you got some help with yours too.”

“Has it gotten that bad?” He finally asks after being quiet for long moments, deep in thoughts at what Jack had just told him.

“You know, I used to sit awake at night, watching you. Athena always alerted me to when your heartbeat spiked, and with things between us being as they were, It was the only way I could be there for you.” Jack admitted, embarrassment dusting his cheeks with pink.

“I used to do the same,” Gabriel admits, looking down at the egg still clutched in his hand. “I had Athena ping me whenever you would fall asleep at your desk, used to watch you until I fell asleep myself.”

It’s ridiculous how pathetic they acted, how they let the communication between them die when they clearly longed for each other. Jack tells him as much and Gabriel laughs humorlessly. 

“Alright.” He finally says, a small smile on his lips. 

“Alright what?” Jack has to ask, unable to follow his husband’s train of thought. 

“Alright, let’s give Ana a call and see what she can do for us.”

“Do you really mean that?” He doesn’t mean to say it out loud, but the shock of Gabriel agreeing to see a therapist without hours of discussion first takes him by surprise. 

Gabriel walks over to him, putting the egg in the basket that Jack carries and brings him into a tight hug. 

“Yeah, Jackie. It’s time, it’s actually way overdue.” Gabriel hums quietly, “In fact, it’s weird that they let us go on for as long as we did without a shrink.”

“Gabe, we had a psychiatrist. You drove him off, remember?” Jack deadpans, annoyance laced in his words. 

“Was that the guy with the weird accent?” Gabriel pokes, teasing Jack as best as he can, knowing well who the guy was. 

“Watch it, Gabi, or I’ll let you sleep in the coop tonight.” Jack sneers with humor, threatening his husband for his cheek. 

“Okay, okay, okay,” Gabriel put his hands up in surrender, “Just...can you be there with me?”

Instantly, Jack feels like a heel. He knows that Gabriel uses humor and indifference whenever he’s scared or nervous, opting for a confident takes-no-one’s-shit kind of guy when all he needs is someone to have his back. 

“I’m sorry, Gabriel,” Jack says, bending to put the basket down. “Of course I’ll be there with you if you want me to.”

“Thanks, Jackie.” Gabriel mumbles, leaning his chin on Jack’s shoulder as he goes in for another hug. 

Standing there together, in a chicken coop, - their chicken coop-, feels odd, like something out of a long lost dream. To have this, to be able to be so vulnerable together is something special. Holding onto his husband's body, Jack hides his own face into the crook of Gabriel’s neck. 

It’s warm and dark and smelling calmly of Gabriel, a scent Jack has always loved. He can’t help the little sniff he steals and isn’t even surprised when Gabriel grins against his neck, whispering a soft: ‘Did you just sniff me?’ 

The moment is perfectly soft, filled with support and love. They’re slowly mending and the realization of it warms Jack’s heart. 

* 

Having called Ana, she had told them that she would look into it and call them back by the end of the week. The intel he’d given them before he retired had been enough to bring Talon to its knees, in return making both Ana and Jesse quite busy. 

By the sound of it, a job they both managed quite well. The news ran constant reports on the new Commanders, boasting about what a good choice they were and the hopes they now held for the future. 

Of course, Jesse had gotten a lot of attention. With his past unable to run from, they had both held a press conference where they explained his past. 

Gabriel told them all about how he saw good in Jesse and what an amazing asset he turned out to be, how he’s saved the public more times than he could count. Glossing over and skipping a few incidents, he left the word to Jesse, to let him tell the story of how he ended up in Deadlock and how Gabriel saved him from a doomed faith. 

A phoenix, rising from the ashes, the public had called him after the press conference. It had turned out to be the right way to go. 

Jack and Gabriel had had no doubts about Ana’s acceptance by the public. A female with the decorations that she had, and then knowing her as well as they did, she was the right person to bring Overwatch into its new phase. 

Sighing deeply, Gabriel walked around the room they had converted into Jack’s library. It was true what Jack said about books being calming. As he looked around at the full bookshelves, he had to smile at the ones encased in a glass shelf. 

They were all the books Gabriel had given to Jack through the years, even the two last ones. And in the middle, illuminated by a spotlight, stood the first one. The pocketbook Gabriel had given him, the first of many gifts to come. 

Jack had hated it, as well as held a speech about how pocketbooks weren’t actual books. Gabriel didn’t need telling twice and had from that day on always bought the right kind of book for the love of his life. 

The love of his life...

Huffing as he smiled to himself, Gabriel felt his heart swell at the thought. Jack truly was the love of his life, had been since Gabriel first saw him. He was a lucky man and he knew it. How Jack had given him a second chance, he didn’t understand. 

“We’re both to blame, Gabriel.” Jack had said when he had voiced this thought and by the way, Jack used his full name, Gabriel realized that this was really what Jack thought. 

It didn’t make the guilt any easier, but it was a good reminder to try harder, to give Jack everything he deserved in life. He had already given Gabriel everything he had ever wished for, it was high time Gabriel did the same. 

Moving to Bumfuck, Indiana, had been step one. Gabriel didn’t much look forward to the winters here, but at least he would get to see Jack in his natural habitat. 

Ever since his parents sold the farm, they hadn’t gone back to visit his parents during Christmas, they would always just rent a holiday home somewhere with enough security, and fly out together to celebrate the one night. The next, Jack and Gabriel would have to leave. 

He wondered what they would do this year. Last Christmas had been strained. The two of them already rubbing heads- Their anniversary would be better, still a month or so away. He had big plans for that day.  
Jack had expressed his wish to start growing flowers and vegetables, which gave Gabriel the idea to give Jack a greenhouse for their anniversary. He had a lot of money saved up from all the years they worked. It wasn’t like they actually had any time to spend their salary, only using a portion of it for special occasions. 

He really hoped Jack would like the idea. They had the space for it, the money and the time to actually use it. No matter how hard Gabriel tried to think of how this could go wrong, he couldn’t fault his idea. 

Just that morning, Gabriel has been in contact with a company that delivered. They assured him that they could deliver at any time, that they could set up the greenhouse in the span of a day. 

So the trick was to get Jack out of the house for an entire day, to then keep him from looking out the window before bed. Jack had always been so keen on telling when Gabriel tried to hide something from him. 

Apparently, Gabriel could lie to just about everyone he had ever met, but when it came to Jack, he would call bullshit before Gabriel had even finished the sentence. It was Jack’s superpower, Gabriel was sure of it. 

Surprisingly enough, Gabriel’s questioning about what flowers and vegetables Jack would want to grow in his greenhouse, never got so much as an odd look. Gabriel had congratulated himself afterward, bragging to himself about his unbeatable spying skills. 

Of course, he had a feeling that Jack was just entertaining him, humoring him as he played spy to his husband’s dreams. But at the moment, Gabriel couldn’t actually muster the feeling to care. 

He needed Jack out of the house and luckily enough, the perfect opportunity presented itself when they were both in town the day after. 

The grocery store owner called them over when they passed by the window, greeting them both enthusiastically. Apparently, they were having a festival to celebrate the ending of fall the coming weekend.

It was a new tradition for adults as Halloween was a big day for children. At the mention of Halloween, Gabriel couldn’t help bubbling up and Jack had to brag proudly about how Gabriel was the king of Halloween and how he always made all their costumes by himself. 

The old man was so impressed that he and Jack decided that they would do a costume competition on the Halloween fair that year. It would be short notice, but it would be fun, a thing where everyone could enter and have a good time. 

“Do you know what you’ve just done?” Gabriel hisses as they leave the store, taking Jack by surprise. 

“What?” Jack asks innocently, fluttering his stupidly pretty eyes as they walk down the street towards their SUV. 

“Oh, don’t you ‘what?’ me, Jack Morrison!” Gabriel bites out, “I still have nightmares about that one year you went as a porn star with a cape.” 

Jack has the nerve to snort indignantly at him, but suddenly gets a look about him that sends chills down Gabriel’s spine. 

“No. Whatever it is, just no.” Gabriel says, the chill refusing to leave his body at Jack’s face.  
“Oh, come on, Gabe. You’re no fun.” Jack pouts at him, “Besides, you know very well that that was a daredevil costume.” he huffs, crossing his arms.

“It so certainly was not.” Gabriel argues, “You saved up for a porn starche, had the jacket open to mid-chest and you wore that horrible gold necklace.”

“Don’t even get me started with that obnoxious belt you had me make you. Even Jesse got embarrassed on your behalf, and that says a lot about you when the kid think something is too tacky.” Gabriel finishes, his ‘panties’ definitely in a twist as Jack would say. 

“Aww... Don’t pout, babe. You and I both know I will never wear that costume again.” Jack wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek, instantly chasing the annoyance away from Gabriel. 

He was right, Jack would never wear that costume ever again. Even though Gabriel had stayed up the whole night, Jack a snoring company by his side had sewed the cursed costume to perfection, Jack had given it to him with a box of matches a few weeks later for their anniversary. 

Together they had burned it, watched it burn until there was nothing but ashes left. Gabriel had rewarded his husband generously that night. 

“What got that smile on your face, Gabi?” Jack smirks down at him, knowing fully well where Gabriel’s memories went. ‘Oh the things he’d done...’ 

“You know, you’re absolutely breathtaking when you blush like that, Gabe.” Jack growls in his ear, laughing loudly when Gabriel pushes him away. 

“We’re in public, you pervert.” Gabriel hissed as he walks over to the car and jumped in. 

The sight of Jack standing outside the car, pink blush on his face, laughing as if he’d been told something really funny, would forever be burned into Gabriel’s memories. It made it impossible not to smile as Jack stepped into the car, kissing his cheek before he fastened his seatbelt. 

Unbeknown to them, they both had a plan for the coming weeks. 

*

Gabriel did not think this was a good idea. In fact, he knew this wasn’t a good idea. First off, they didn’t have the materials. Second, it was too short a time to make two costumes like that. Especially ones that Gabriel knew so intimately. Third, this was just a very, very bad idea. 

“I think it would be a good thing, Gabriel.” Jack had said softly and all Gabriel could focus on was how Jack used his full name. 

This was not a good idea. 

“I think it would be better to use these costumes against your mind, to get some good memories, instead of being afraid of them.” Jack had come up to take his chin in his hand and lift Gabriel's head so that he could really look at him. 

Jack hadn’t looked certain at all, eyes swimming with fear for both of them. So much of his nightmare had become reality, would it really be a good idea to put the main characters to life? 

When Jack had sat him down the day after their trip to town, Gabriel had instantly known that something was wrong. Jack’s face never looked like that unless something was very, very wrong. 

His first instinct had been to ask for Jack’s health, and when that turned out to be alright, he asked for Jesse and Ana. He’d missed completely there too. 

“I think that for the Halloween festival, we should come as Soldier:76 and your shadow.” Jack had said and Gabriel’s life just hit pause. Had smashed that pause button so hard that it took Jack up to an hour to get Gabriel back to earth. 

“Sorry, I thought you just said that we should go as the main characters of the nightmare I’ve been having since the beginning of Overwatch.” Gabriel had laughed, because surely, he’d heard his husband wrong. 

But when Jack didn’t laugh with him, Gabriel had started shaking, panic rising with critical force inside of him. Even gathered up in Jack’s lap didn’t put it at ease. 

“Just hear me out, Gabe.” 

“Okay,” Gabriel had found himself agreeing a few minutes later, grateful that Jack always gave him time to come to an answer in his own time. 

“It would be like exposure training. Making the costumes, knowing it isn’t real, filled with memories of a day filled with fun and laughter. I think that it might help with your dreams.” Jack had offered slowly, waiting for Gabriel to process everything. 

The logic was there, Gabriel saw that, but the thought of seeing Jack as Soldier:76 wasn’t something he ever wanted to see outside of his head. 

The Reaper costume had been a part of his Talon infiltration for the better part of fifteen years. Had been used to infiltrate and climb the rank ladder inside Talon. 

Gabriel had a lot of blood on his gauntlets, blood Jack knew nothing about as no one inside Overwatch knew who Reaper was. The assassin was well known, but his identity was not. Gabriel didn’t know if this was something he ever wanted Jack to have knowledge off. 

But as Jack was a soft pushover for Gabriel, Gabriel was also no match for Jack. He finally agreed when Jack said that he would be by his side the entire time. 

He was by no way sure of this, but for Jack’s sake, he had to try. He just hoped that Jack would understand, that he wouldn’t screw up the chance they had both been granted. 

So here he was, sewing for dear life with a snoring Jack in the chair beside him. He’d been reading a book for them earlier, but then fell asleep as Gabriel hurried along with his own stuff. The costume was getting along beautifully, only missing the last few stitches on the leather harness. Gabriel’s fingers hurt like nothing else. 

A few days earlier, Gabriel had sent off the sketches for the visor that was needed to complete the costume, Winston promising to have it done for them, and by his word, the package arrived today along with the heavy pulse rifle he had asked to add if Winston had the time. 

Gabriel hadn’t shown it to Jack yet, didn’t dare to as along with the package from Winston, he had asked Jesse to send him his Reaper gear. 

They had spent hours on the phone, Jesse fearing the worst and Gabriel having to tell him about Jack’s idea of exposure training. It was as humiliating as he had thought it would be to tell someone else besides Jack, but it had been a testimony to just how much Jesse had grown when the kid didn’t even move his lips in a mock smile. 

He’d been understanding and in support of Jack’s idea, even going as far as saying it was damn high time Gabriel told Jack about the Reaper and all the good he did while undercover. 

Jesse and Gabriel had vastly different opinions of what the Reaper did. But all in all, Jesse agreed to send him the stuff and that morning while Jack got their morning pastries in town, a truck with a Blackwatch agent came with the box, secured so tightly that it was easily three times the size of its initial size. 

No one would be able to sneak a peek at the package being hand-delivered to the former Blackwatch Commander, that was for sure. Pride had filled Gabriel’s chest at Jesse’s carefulness. The kid really had grown from the angry mutt he’d picked out of Deadlock all those years ago. 

Securing the last stitch to the harness, Gabriel turns around to look at his husband, almost regretting it as Jack wrinkled his nose and his eyes slowly fluttered open to meet his own.

“Did I fall asleep?” Jack mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. 

“It’s alright, Jackie.” Gabriel smiles at him, leaning over to kiss the tip of his husband's nose. 

“Sorry, babe. Apparently, I was a lot more tired than I thought.” Jack apologizes, looking regretfully over at Gabriel’s work desk.

“You done already?” He asks, sitting up straight.

Gabriel hums, uncertainty taking over his entire body. He’s not sure about this. He’s not sure about this at all. 

“Jack, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“No. Not at all, but I think it’s worth a shot if it can help you come to terms with your nightmares.” He offers, looking just as...scared, as Gabriel himself must look. 

Taking his hands in his, Jack holds them tightly as he looks into Gabriel’s eyes. There’s so much Gabriel wants to say, so much he wants to do, but when Jack gives him a reassuring kiss, the words puffs away from him. 

“Show me?” Jack asks softly. 

And Gabriel does. Laying the costume out on the desk, he walks over to the safe and opens it, not saying anything as Jack raises an eyebrow in question at the big box that is left when Gabriel retrieves the other one. 

“It’s beautiful, Gabriel.” Jack comments, hands holding up the jacket, touching the soft leather before putting it down. 

He’s quiet as he begins to undress, throwing his discarded clothes onto the chair he just vacated. Gabriel watched as scarred, pale skin steps into the costume he just finished, it’s his worst nightmare come true as Jack leaves the room and in his wake, Soldier:76 emerges. 

Gabriel has to sit down in his chair as Jack turns around to look at his husband. Jack is every part the Soldier from Gabriel’s nightmare, the gear fitting his body to the T, the soft orange glow of the visor hiding the beautiful blue that he loves. 

It’s too much for him. As Jack click the visor off, putting the rifle down on the table with it, Gabriel is helpless to hold back the tears that escape his eyes. 

His heart is breaking into tiny, tiny pieces at the sight of Jack. The blue of his husband’s worried eyes helps a little, but to Gabriel, it is the Jack from his nightmare that stands before him. 

Unable to do anything other than stare at his husband, Gabriel is helpless to fight Jack when he sits down in his lap, the chair creaking in displeasure at their combined weight, and kisses him softly. 

“It’s alright, Gabe.” He whispers, “Let it all out.” 

And Gabriel does. He sobs for the better part of an hour, Jack holding him tightly as he sits on Gabriel, grounding him the only way he knows how. By the time Gabriel has no more tears to cry, the sun has set, bathing the room in a soft, warm glow. Gabriel moves to get up, to go get his Reaper gear, but Jack sits down harder, making the chair whine again. 

“You don’t have to, Gabriel.” Jack says, cupping the side of Gabriel’s face in his gloved hand. 

It’s everything Gabriel needed to hear. Standing them both up, Gabriel walks over to the safe on the floor, pulling out the heavy box. Undressing doesn’t take long and before he knows it, he’s in the Reapers pants, zipping up the heavy spiked boots. 

He doesn’t dare look at Jack as he pulls the compression shirt over his head and tucks it inside the kevlar pants before fastening the series of belts. The kevlar vest comes next, along with the duster and the leather ties around his biceps and then his gauntlets. 

There’s no chance that Jack doesn’t know by now. Grabbing the bone mask, Gabriel finally turns around to face Jack, at last daring to meet his husband’s eyes.

What he sees there is recognition and pride, not the repulsion and anger he had expected to see. Putting the mask on and covering his head by the hood of the duster, Gabriel stares back at Jack. 

He’s not prepared for the soft smile he sees on Jack’s lips, not prepared for his husband to step up to him in his own gear, lift Reaper’s mask and kiss him passionately. 

He’s not prepared for any of it. 

“Jack....” Gabriel starts his voice gravel from his earlier crying. 

“Shhh.....” Jack shushes him, “I’ve always known and I’m so proud of you.” He continues, the words not sinking in for Gabriel until they do. 

“You... Jack!” He steps away from his husband. 

“Early on, I saw you in our spare room, sewing away whenever you couldn’t sleep, until it was done. When the Reaper appeared shortly after I just knew.” Jack explains as if they were discussing the weather forecast and not Talon’s most feared assassin. 

“Jack, I did horrible things. I-I...I killed people.” Gabriel all but begs for Jack to see reason. 

“I know. But you hunted from within, Gabe. I personally checked every death The Reaper was accounted for, and no tone of them had a clean sheet.” He continued. 

“You went after the people we could not. You sacrificed yourself to bring Talon down, and you did, Gabe. You succeeded, even though it cost you so much.”

Gabriel watch his husband as he stands before him, hands folded as he wants to tough Gabriel, bit can’t. Not until Gabriel has his head on straight again. 

But how can he. He has hidden the Reaper for decades, never once letting Jack know about his real plan, how he did it or what he had done. When Jack would find out, if he ever found out, Gabriel had expected Jack to file for a divorce and leave. 

He must have said something aloud, for one second Jack’s face is open and warm, and the next, he’s scandalized and hurt. 

“You thought I would leave you, didn’t you?” Jack asks, and Gabriel flinches at the words. 

Jack’s raspy voice sounded dead to Gabriel’s eyes, hurt and almost betrayed where he stood. Daring to meet his husband’s eyes again, Gabriel’s heart breaks all over when Jack’s eyes are swimming with unshed tears. 

Gabriel’s protective instincts switch on and he steps forward to wrap Jack up in his arms, one hand holding his husband’s neck, pressing the blonde into his chest. 

They’re both fragile in that moment. Vulnerability seeping out of them both, testing the boundaries of the trust they hold for each other. They stand there for long minutes, quietly holding onto each other. It’s the chiming of Jack’s grandparent’s old clock that breaks the trance they fell into. 

“I would never and I will never leave you, Gabe.” Jack whispers as his red-rimmed eyes look into Gabriel’s own. 

Gabriel is unable to say anything, so he just nods, acknowledging that Jack is the master of his own feelings and decisions. Jack lay his head on Gabriel’s chest, rocking them softly, just taking comfort in holding each other close. 

“Look there,” Jack whispers a few minutes later. 

As Gabriel looks in the direction Jack nodded to, he’s surprised by what he sees. In his nightmares, the Reaper and the Soldier had always been fighting. Range and fury clashing together with a burning hatred for each other.

In the mirror, they stood quietly, holding each other. Love and trust radiated from them in the reflection and as Jack smiled back at him through the mirror, Gabriel was all but powerless not to smile back. It would be one of his favorite views in the future. 

That night, Gabriel didn’t have any nightmares. The fall festival was the most fun they had had in years, children laughing, nice people and easy chatting. The lighting, the smells, the food. It was the best festival they had ever been to and Jack, having to taste every pie there was, swore that next year, he would compete with the others too.

When they finally arrived back home, Gabriel ushered Jack to the bedroom, blaming his tiredness and how he wanted to fall asleep to Jack reading the book he won at the festival. Jack, weak as he was for Gabriel complied, falling asleep himself after half an hour.

Gabriel congratulated himself on a mission well done as he snuck out of bed, pulling on Jack’s tight sweats and a hoodie as he made his way down the stairs and out the kitchen door. 

By now he had learned where all the creaky floorboards were and earlier that week, he had gotten Jack to oil all the doors in the house. There wasn’t a sound as Gabriel stepped outside to see the greenhouse for the first time. 

It was beautiful! The wide glass windows were beautifully hugged by a brushed steel frame, giving it that old and dated look. Inside, the benches were already set up, the flowers and vegetable pots already decorated around the building. 

From the kitchen door to the greenhouse, a stone path was beautifully laid, lit by a series of glowing orbs connected from the house to the greenhouse. 

It took Gabriel’s breath away. Taking the bright red bow out of his pocket, Gabriel walked over to the door and attached it to the door handle. It was a silly little thing they did, attaching a bow to any gift they gave each other, but it was a nice little touch that spoke of history and love. 

As quick and as quietly as possible, Gabriel hurried back inside the house and then joined Jack in their bed again. His husband’s eyebrows wrinkled as Gabriel’s cold feet came into contact with his furnace hot body, but when Gabriel gathered him up to him, the mumbled words died down and Jack’s face smoothed. 

Later, he would blame himself for overdoing it the day before, as he startled awake when the bed dipped in the morning. 

“Happy anniversary, Gabe.” Jack whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek as Gabriel’s eyes shot wildly around the room. 

“Jack, what, where.... What’s the time.” Gabriel asks frantically. 

Jack just snorts at him and raises an eyebrow at his husband. 

“Sorry, “ Gabriel apologizes, blushing furiously as he kisses Jack. “Happy anniversary, Jackie.” 

“What are you holding there?” Gabriel asks when Jack’s arms stay hidden to where Gabriel can’t see. 

A second later, Gabriel is assaulted with puppy breath and kisses, behind them Jack wears a shit-eating grin, snickering as Gabriel tries to get control of the puppy currently trying to eat his nose. 

When he finally gets a hold of the little energy bomb, he has to gasp at the sight that meets him when he holds the puppy out. The little thing is a hairy little blob of black with the bluest eyes and pinkest tongue Gabriel has ever seen. He’s adorable where he wiggles and twists. 

Come to think of it, the puppy isn’t as small as Gabriel first thought it to be, the little ball just looked so small in Gabriel’s big hands. Looking up at Jack, he’s pleased to see love and happiness radiating from his husband. 

“We always talked about getting a dog when we were younger, but with the crisis and our busy schedule afterward, it just never fit in. I thought I hoped, that the time would be right now.” Jack gives as an explanation to the wiggling ball of love in Gabriel’s hands. 

“He’s from the rescue in Bloomington. He and his brothers were abandoned in a box on the street, but someone found them and brought them in. He was the last one of them, too ‘excited’ to be adopted the lady at the desk said.” Gabriel knew all about Jack’s bleeding heart for animals, but to be fair, he didn’t think he was any better. 

“He’s perfect, Jackie. You’re perfect. Thank you so much.” Gabriel said, sitting up to kiss his husband, smiling happily. 

“Ready for your own gift?” He grins at Jack, the light already in Jack’s eyes intensifying as he nods. 

Stepping out of bed and into his own pair of sweats and the hoodie from last night, Gabriel takes Jack’s hand to lead him downstairs, telling him to close his eyes as they walk into the kitchen. Jack, the boy scout that he was, did as told, stumbling when Gabriel is too excited to warn about the step out of the door. 

“Okay, happy anniversary, Jackie.” Gabriel says as he steps behind Jack to hug him. 

At first nothing happens. Worry seep into Gabriel, enough to have him step away from Jack to see what’s going on. His husbands face is one of shock, his eyes big, his mouth agape. 

“No good?” Gabriel asks in worry. 

“N-no good? Gabe, this is a... You...” Jack doesn’t finish the sentence as he steps forward, then halts and turns to kiss Gabriel deeply. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

And then he’s gone down the stone path, smiling ruefully at the red bow on the handle of the door before stepping inside. The utter joy that is written on Jack’s face as he twists and turns around in the Greenhouse is worth everything to Gabriel. 

This, he thinks, this is why they retired. To be able to bring each other happiness, to give each other gifts from the heart and to see the other thrive. This moment was worth every bad day they had ever had, every injury, every tear shed. 

This was the freedom they had fought for all their life. 

Walking in to join his husband, Gabriel was in awe at how beautiful the people had made the surprise. Everything was set up just right, the post all had small pins with the name of what was in it. But the most beautiful sight was his husband’s smile.  
After breakfast that day, the three of them went out into the greenhouse, Gabriel bringing a chair and the dog bed Jack had already bought for the little blob of fur. 

For hours they sat and watched Jack work with pots and plants and whatnot. Planting stuff really wasn’t Gabriels scene, but he enjoyed watching Jack taking care of them. Always had, even if it was just a little potted plant in their window over at Overwatch. 

“I’m gonna lie down a little, Jackie.” Gabriel stands up from the chair, yawning before kissing Jack’s cheek.

“Sweet dreams, Gabe.” Jack calls after him, sending him a kiss when Gabe turns around to smile at him. 

Getting used to retirement wasn’t agreeing with his body, his mind getting exhausted from not doing anything straining. For decades they had both worked on little to no sleep, stress, and deadlines filling their every waking moment. 

To have this, the peace and quiet, would take some getting used to. Gabriel had started the ungodly, Jack’s words, thing of taking a nap before noon. It never lasted long, but it was what his body needed. 

This time though, he had needed more sleep than he thought. As he woke up, and an unsettling feeling in his chest, he noted that he was alone in bed. 

What he thought to be the sunrise outside their bedroom window, turned out to be the actual sun setting. Placing a hand on Jack’s side of the bed sent a chill down his spine as the fabric was cold. 

He was in his sweats and hoodie, but he couldn’t remember what he had been doing before apparently going to bed. His dreams were muddy, not really coming to him. Laying back against his pillow again, Gabriel put his arm over his eyes to shield them from the setting sun. 

Like a bucket of ice water being thrown over him, Gabriel shoots up, finally remembering the dream. 

Jack had been kidnapped, had been dragged out of their new home and Gabriel had been helpless to do anything, a heavy hit to his head, sending him flying before he blacked out. Stepping out of the bed, Gabriel’s worries aren’t calmed by the open door. Gabriel never leaves the door open. 

“Jack?” Gabriel calls, receiving no answer. 

“Jackie?” He tries again as he moves down the hall and down the stairs. 

No answer. But that isn’t what has his heart-stopping in his chest. There, on their front door, a bloody handprint had dried. Gabriel feels dizzy, feels anger rising behind, feeling his body move towards the door. 

Swinging it open, Gabe’s furious to see that it isn’t locked. They always lock their doors. 

“JACK!” Gabriel bellows, still receiving no answer. 

Frantically he runs around the farm like a headless chicken, not really knowing what to do before he rounds the corner to the backside of the house, to the greenhouse he doesn’t remember building, and sees Jack puttering with a potted plant. 

Jack has a set of earbuds in his ears, playing music as he works, no doubt the reason why he hadn’t heard Gabriel’s frantic calls. Stepping closer, Gabriel tries his best to get his panic under control. 

Sadly, he thinks, he doesn’t succeed as when Jack spots him, the happy smile he wears at seeing his husband fades and he puts the tools down to run outside to Gabriel. 

“What’s wrong, Gabe?” Jack asks as he comes to a halt before him, hands shaking as they grip Gabriel’s face, turning the still frantic and scared-looking eyes to meet his. 

Jack’s left hand is bandaged and when Jack notices his eyes on the hand, he smiles softly, saying that he cut it when he opened a tool that apparently was a knife. 

He looks so sheepish as he says this that Gabriel can’t help the laugh that escapes him. Trust Jack to be the clumsy of them, leaving a trail of ominous pointers for Gabriel to freak out about. 

“The bloody handprint on the front door,” Gabriel croaks out when he stops chuckling. 

“Oh fuck! Gabe, I’m so sorry. The neighbor rang the door just as I was going into the bathroom to clean and glue the wound. I didn’t think about the bleeding.” Jack’s already pink face deepens, his eyes had gone wide at the realization. 

Gabriel just hums as he pulls Jack to him, hiding his face into the crook of Jack’s neck, taking deep lungfuls of Jack’s slightly earthy scent. It seems to do the trick as Gabriel’s body relaxes again, his head spinning slightly at the sudden wake-up and the following panic. 

“Nightmare.” He gives as explanation when Jack’s arms wound around his body, his mop of curly hair getting kissed as Jack scents him for his own sake. 

“Neighbours brought cookies. Chocolate chip, your favorite,” Jack offers, “They were really good, but nothing like Ana’s of course.”

As Jack lead him to the kitchen, Gabriel refused to let go of his husband’s hand. Even going as far as pulling Jack to sit on his lap as he eats the cookies, just holding on to Jack as is his life depended on it. And to some extent, Gabriel found that it did. 

*  
Jack was standing at the stove, making dinner, when Gabriel came up behind him, arms wounding around his chest as he leaned on his shoulder. 

“It smells wonderful, Jackie.” Gabriel hums, “Thank you for making dinner today.”

“Mmmh, it’s nothing, Gabe. Did you have a nice nap?”

“Ehh, it was missing something. Awfully quiet for one...” Gabriel grinned as he jabbed Jack about his snoring. 

But before Jack could roast Gabriel on his own snores, happy that his husband had a peaceful nap this time around, the phone on the wall went off. 

Ana was calling them, her and Pharah’s face popping up on the screen attached to the kitchen wall. They hadn’t had the time to install Athena’s sister AI, specially designed for them, so when Gabriel scooted them backward to hit the ‘accept’ button, Jack had to follow. 

“Hey you two,” Ana greeted, a big smile on her face. 

She looked less tired than Jack ever had, clearly not faced by the responsibility of being Strike Commander. Besides, the blue really suited her, Jack thought, smiling softly when Gabriel hummed from his shoulder. 

“How is it going, Ana? You look well.” Jack greets, a genuine smile on his face. 

“Oh, stop it. You know very well how it’s going,” Ana waves a hand at him. “Jesse is doing surprisingly well though, he’s been helping me when I have a lot of paperwork, made everything that much easier. She explains, a fond smile on her lips. 

“Sorry, I don’t think I heard you right. Jesse, Jesse McCree doing paperwork willingly?” Gabriel chimes up from Jack’s shoulder. 

Ana snorts before waving him off with a ‘You know you did a great job, Gabriel.’ She pushes some buttons on her screen and a second later, both of their phones ping with new messages. 

“I, or rather we, found a few people that could fit the role of therapist. Why don’t you have a look at them and we’ll set up some interviews with them.” She waits for them to pull up the email they just received, watching them nod and whisper to each other. 

“Thank you, Ana. We owe you one.” Gabriel replies, once more from Jack’s shoulder. 

“Pfffth... It is we that owe the both of you, Gabriel. I will hear of nothing else. “ Ana all but argues with Gabe, the two of them falling back into their constant bickering. 

A knock on the door has Ana looking regretfully at them, Jack understanding the look all too well as duty never ends as the Strike Commander of Overwatch. 

“Say hello to the gang from us, yeah?” Jack asks and Ana grins. 

“I hope you have your guest rooms ready, Jack, for we are all coming for Halloween!” And just like that, with a final smile and a wink, the connection breaks and the screen goes black. 

“Guess we will have guests then,” Jack grins, kissing Gabriel’s cheek as his husband looks worried for a second. 

Scooting them over to the stove again, Jack leans back into Gabe’s warm body. His husbands tighten his hold on him, kissing his neck as he rests his head on Jack’s shoulder once more.

“I love you so much, Jackie.” Gabe whispers, rocking them slowly as they stand there. Twisting to kiss his husband deeply, Jack smiles as he rests his forehead to Gabe’s. 

“I love you too, Gabe.” He whispers against his lips, looking into those beautiful brown lips. 

At that precise moment, Jack has never been more content. Gabe is at his side, they’re getting help with their PTSD and as they sit down for dinner, their little fluff-ball of love comes running in to beg at the table. 

Jack watches as Gabe try to sneak a bit of chicken for him, grinning ruefully when the puppy all but devours Gabe’s fingers. ‘Shows him right.’ He thinks as he watches Gabe grin sheepishly at him. They really needed to find a name for the puppy, but right now, Jack was just happy being where they were.

~The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and don't forget to have a look at the amazingly beautiful art!
> 
> https://twitter.com/PastelYanpan/status/1153424250428166147?s=19


End file.
